The Love Potion of Drama
by POMfan
Summary: When Kowalski makes a Love Potion, it blows off Private, Rico and Kowalski his love life. The three penguins fall in love whit Marlene but she is in love whit another penguin. SkipperXMarlene , ONE SHOT!


Hello FF readers and writers!,

I have made this story because in my real life 3 boys are in love whit me.

But I love someone ells who is not one of them!

Enjoy this story, And I don't own the penguins of Madagascar.. DreamWorks and Nickelodeon own it.. Man I wish I owned it xD

* * *

**Kowalski was working in his lab to his new invention.**

"**Finely, its finished!" He shouted and Private and Rico walked in.**

"**Kowalski what did you make?" Private ask him looking confused.**

"**I want you to meet, the love you later spray!" He said full proud.**

"**Doris?" Rico said annoyed because they all knew this was for Doris.**

"**Maybe.." Kowalski said a little embarrassed.**

"**Kowalski, she only likes you as an friend.. nothing more!" Private said to him and he looked at them.  
"But this time it's going to work! Just look!" He said and sprayed it around the room.**

**But then it explode.**

"**Well done Walski!" Rico said and looked around.**

**Then on that moment Marlene walked in whit Skipper.**

"**What is going on here?" Skipper said and looked at Kowalski.**

**But Kowalski, Private and Rico said nothing.**

**They just stared at Marlene.**

"**What? Is something wrong whit me?" She said putting her paws on her hips.**

"**N-no, nothing why are you asking?" Kowalski said nervous.**

"**Because you guys are staring at me!" She said and then the three penguins sigh together.**

"**What happened here?" Skipper asked to them.**

**But they still didn't answer they still where staring at Marlene.**

"**I think it's time for me to go.." She said to Skipper and smiled at him.**

"**Sure Marlene, goodnight.." Skipper said and looked back to the boys.**

"**Goodnight Guys!" She said and walked away.**

"**Goodnight Marlene…" Private, Rico and Kowalski said and let a sigh again.**

"**What's wrong whit you guys?" Skipper asked looking at the three birds.**

"**N-Nothing Skippah, Goodnight!" Private said and then he lies down on his bed.**

"**Yeah, night!" Rico said and doing the same thing.**

"**The explosion was nothing Skipper, goodnight." Kowalski said and lied down 2.**

**This is weird, what is wrong whit them? Skipper thought and then lied down on his bed.**

**When it was morning and the sun was almost up Skipper waked his team so they can start whit there morning training.**

**During their training Marlene waked up and began to do her morning swim.**

"**All right boys, time for a little break! " Skipper said and he looked at the otter habitat.**

**Marlene was swimming and then saw the boys having a little bream.**

**She climbed over her wall and she goes to the penguin habitat.**

**When she was there she swim in the water to the penguins.**

"**Hey guys!" She said and walked to Skipper.**

"**Good morning Marlene " Skipper said whit an smile.**

**Marlene turned to the other three penguin but they did the same as the day before.**

**Just staring at her whit big eyes.**

"**What's wrong whit me? Do I look different?" Marlene said looking at her body.**

"**No you look perfect! They are just being weird!" Skipper said and Marlene smiled.**

"**Do you want to go out whit me?" Private, Rico and Kowalski ask Marlene .**

"**What?" She said confused and she looked at Skipper.**

"**Do you want a date whit me?" Private ask her.**

"**No me!" Rico said putting Private away.**

"**Go out whit me Marlene!" Kowalski said putting Rico away.**

**Then the three penguins began to fight whit each other.**

"**Did they really ask me…. For an date?" Marlene ask Skipper.**

"**Yes.. yes they did.. I didn't knew they liked you Marlene" Skipper said a little bit sad.**

"**I didn't knew that too, I think I should going home…" She said and goes to her habitat confused..**

**Skipper slapped the fighting penguins and looked at them.**

"**Is this a joke?" He said to them.**

"**No Skippah, she is beautiful " Private said to Skipper.**

"**She is intelligent, smart and very pretty.." Kowalski said.**

"**Hot!" Rico said.**

"**Guys, you can't have her all.. just leave her alone!" Skipper said angry.**

"**Why? Are you jealous? " Kowalski said to him.**

**Skipper blushed under his feathers.**

"**No off course not!" He said, but he knew he liked her.**

"**Then let me date Marlene?" Private said to skipper but then he gets a slap against his head.**

"**I date Marlene!" Rico said then Kowalski slaps Rico against his head.**

"**I am going to date Marlene!" Kowalski said and they started to fight again.**

**Skipper gets annoyed and he climbed the stairs.**

"**I'm going to walk for a while.. " He said to the three, but they still where fighting and didn't heard Skipper.**

**He just walked away to the otter habitat to talk to Marlene.**

"**Hello Marlene" Skipper said when he walked in.**

"**Hey Skipper, how are you.." She said whit an sad voice.**

"**I'm fine but you're not I see" He waddled to her and sits next to her on her bed.**

"**It's just that.. I don't like them, and I don't want to break their hearts.." She looked at Skipper.**

"**You don't have too like them, you just need to say that to them.." He smiled at her.**

"**But that will make them weak.. I can't fake it because, I kind of love someone in this zoo.." She said and then she blushed.**

"**Well tell me who is it, I will talk to the guy for you!" He said putting his flipper around her shoulders.**

"**I cant.. " She said and she still blushed.**

"**Why not? I can keep a secret!" He said and smiled.**

"**Its.. its .. " Come on Marlene you can do it.. She said to herself "You.."**

**Then Skipper looked at her and then he blushed.**

"**You like.. me?" He said to her and she nodded.**

"**I'm sorry Skipper.. " Marlene looked at the ground.**

"**Don't be sorry, I just need to tell the guys that were an couple" He said to her whit an smile.**

**She looked at him and then she smiled and hugged him.**

"**Yes, that would be great." She said and he waddled out but before he leaved he gave Marlene a peck on her cheek.**

**When he was in the HQ he saw that the boys where still fighting.**

"**You're stupid!" Rico said to Private.**

"**Kowalski is because he always blows his inventions! " He said to Kowalski.**

"**That from yesterday was just because you guys where there, because love potions explode when two stupid penguins are there!" He answered to them.**

"**You made a love potion!" Skipper said angry to Kowalski.**

"**Uh.. Maybe.." Skipper then knew why the boys liked Marlene.**

"**Do you have a medicine for that poison Kowalski?" Skipper ask Kowalski.**

"**Yes, in my lab…" Then Skipper waddled to the lab and the guys start fighting again.**

**Then Skipper walked back to the guys whit a bottle in his flippers.**

"**Time to be normal boys!" He said and trows the medicine to the guys.**

**It explode and then the three penguins looked around after that.**

"**What happened?" Rico ask.**

"**Where are we?" Private said to them.  
"The HQ.. what's going on here?" Kowalski looked around.**

"**Welcome back boys, there are a lot of things happened here." Skipper said.**

"**First, Kowalski made a love poison" He looked angry to Kowalski.**

"**Second, it explode!" He looked at the guys and they looked at the ground.**

"**And then you fell in love whit my girlfriend!" The boys looked at him and they didn't knew who he was talking about.**

"**Who is your girlfriend , Skippah?" Private ask.**

"**Marlene.." He said and the three boys looked at each other.**

"**I feel so bad.." Private said looking at the ground.**

"**Me too" Rico said.**

"**Let's apologise to her because of our strange behaviour " Kowalski said and they wanted to walk out but Marlene just came in on that moment.**

"**Marlene where so sorry…" Private said to her giving her a hug.**

"**I had made an love potion and it explode so we fell in love whit you.." Kowalski said looking at the ground.**

"**Sorry.." Rico said also looking at the ground.**

"**Hey guys, it was not your fold!" She said and smiled to Skipper.**

"**Where still friends?" Private said letting go of Marlene.**

"**The best, now if you excuse me.. I want to hug my boyfriend." She said walking to Skipper and she gives him an hug.**

"**I didn't knew you were in love?" Private said whit an smile.**

"**It happened because you guys liked me, then I said that I liked Skipper." She said and blushed.**

**She looked at Skipper and he smiled.**

"**Uh boys, would you turn around for a few seconds? " He asked them and they turned around.**

**Then Skipper picked Marlene up and gave her a long lovely kiss.**

**When they broke from each other they looked at the penguins but they were staring whit an smile on their faces at the two love birds. **

**Skipper and Marlene face turned red and they let go of each other.**

"**You didn't see anything!" They said putting their flippers and paws before there face's.**

* * *

I hope that my story will end just like this story!

That I and my Skipper will live happily ever after!

Review and I will see you guys in my other story's.

XOXO,

POMFan


End file.
